


He Said What?

by usakiwigirl



Series: Jack_Ianto_LAS Challenges, Round One [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Assumptions, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is upset over assumptions made by Owen and Gwen, about aspects of the relationship between he and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said What?

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 5 - 'arrogance diminishes wisdom'

Impatient fingers push braces down arms, and work buttons through holes. Material is discarded like yesterday’s rubbish as hands slow to smooth over warm, golden skin.

“I can’t believe the nerve of him. Where does he get off--”

“Get off - that’s funny, Ianto.”

“Jack, focus. I’m pissed off at Owen and you’re making off-colour jokes.”

“You started it.”

“What are you, five?”

Shoes are kicked in the corner and socks are toed off. Trousers are dropped and knocked out of the way, so that bodies can touch from neck to knee.

“Only around you. You just bring out the best in me.”

“I feel so proud. Turn around.”

“Ooo, I love it when you’re bossy. You should be mad at Owen more often. I don’t mind if you take it out on me.”

“Jack, I don’t want to take it out on anybody but Owen - maybe Gwen, too. Honestly, just where do they get this idea from? Is it because you’re the Boss?”

Hands that are rapidly slicked up work quickly to stretch and prepare. Kisses are peppered up the side of a strong neck, while a free hand manoeuvres arms and legs into a better position.

“I don’t know… oh, yeah. Might be because I’m… ahhh, older. Fuck, Ianto, hurry up.”

“Patience. Your being older is purely an accident of birth. If you want to be technical, I was born a hell of a long time before you, so that makes me older. You’ve just been breathing for more years.”

A long, slow push heralds the main event. Silence reigns for several moments as breathing threatens to shut down at the intensity of feelings coursing through nerve endings. Bodies finally ready, a slow rhythm is started.

“Your mind obviously isn’t on the job at hand, if your thinking is that convoluted.”

“I suppose not. If I was doing this right, you shouldn’t be able to talk at all, let alone tell me off.”

“Then do what you’re supposed to, and make me shut up.”

“Since when have I ever been able to make you shut up?”

“Since you… fuck, yeah, like that… ohh, fuck…”

“I take it back.”

More silence, of a sort, until bodies stiffen and low groans signal a release. Frantic gestures become gentle caresses, kisses are shared and breathing slowly normalises.

“I can’t believe Owen would just assume that about us. Gwen should never have asked the damn question in the first place. I thought she would have learnt her lesson by now. Their assumptions astound me.”

“Are you still on about that? How is it your brain cells are still firing?”

“How do you think I know everything? My mind is always working, Jack.”

“You’re going to wear out your brain.”

“Never happen.”

Arms hold tight, as bodies slide together under warm blankets, crammed together in a king-sized space, used to a tiny camp bed.

“It’s arrogance, pure and simple.”

“Ianto, Gwen forgets that she isn’t the only person with somebody in their life.”

“No, she doesn’t forget. She ignores it. Arrogance. Owen though - he knows better. The assumption that I would just… it’s galling, Jack. I don’t think it reflects well on either of them.”

“You need to let it go.”

“Easier said than done. You aren’t the one they were making comments about.”

“Not true. If Owen made a crack about you, then it involves me.”

“How so?”

“Well, you are one half of a pair, yeah? That makes me the other half. What affects you, affects me.”

Bodies twist to face each other. Eyes catch and hold.

“I never thought of it like that.”

“I hate to break it to you like this, Ianto, but that makes you as guilty as Owen and Gwen. Arrogance - or assumption, if you will--”

“I get it. By assuming I know more, I lose more.”

Kisses are exchanged, sweet touches of lips and tongues that affirm life and true affection.

“There’s an old Arabic saying - _‘arrogance diminishes wisdom’_. It’s kind of true, if you think about it.”

“How do you know that? Why is it I don‘t?”

“Hey, you said it before. I’ve been breathing for a long time. I was bound to pick up something, here and there.”

“You learn that, but you don’t have any Welsh. I will never understand you, Jack Harkness.”

“I don’t need any Welsh - I have you.”

“Now who’s being arrogant? Bit presumptuous of you to assume I’ll--”

“Don’t.”

Heads press together, breaths mingle, consoling arms tighten convulsively.

“As long as I’m here, Jack, you have me. I know that much. No assumptions, no arrogance, just truth.”

End 


End file.
